


Jucio fic

by slywining (allagainstjoffrey)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allagainstjoffrey/pseuds/slywining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're dating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jucio fic

“Hooly dooly,” said Junkrat. He stopped looking at Lúcio’s d* and tossed his battered lighter to him, a messy underhand that Lúcio nonetheless caught with ease.  
“Hey man, I don’t smoke.”  
“Nah mate, it’s for me hair.”  
“What?”  
Junkrat tipped his head forward, showing off the singed ends of his hair, knotted together into a half dozen fuses.  
“Me hair. Gotta set it on fire when we do it… really gets me going. Phwaaoorr. Row. Hooly doo -”  
Lúcio punched Junkrat in the face and went off to find a boyfriend who was worth his time and not a piece of shit bogan.

**Author's Note:**

> *delightful personality


End file.
